


Power Tennis Chaos

by AlphaGirl404



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGirl404/pseuds/AlphaGirl404
Summary: Wario & Waluigi failled to qualify for the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament. However, with unexpected help, they don't plan to give up easily (A written version of the Mario Power Tennis intro movie).
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Waluigi & Wario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 4





	Power Tennis Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I written a while ago and posted on Fanfiction. net. I decided to move it over here. Basically this is based around the opening from Mario Power Tennis.

The Mario Brothers were playing tennis against the Wario Brothers. But this wasn't an ordinary tennis match. Both teams were in the Qualifying Rounds for the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament. This is the last match in the game and both teams were tied. Tensions between them were very high.

Waluigi hit the tennis ball and it bounced to the other side. It was going so fast that Luigi had missed it. Fortunately, his brother, Mario, used his quick reflexes to hit the ball. The ball flew over to the Wario team side at a greater speed. Both Wario and Waluigi tried to hit the ball, but they had missed it and fallen over on their sides. Team Mario had won the match.

"We did it!" Luigi cheered as Mario jumped in joy.

But on the other side of the court, Wario & Waluigi were both angry at their defeat and the Mario brother's victory. Wario's teeth clenched as gripped his tennis racket in anger. Waluigi, still on the ground, slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. Both brothers wallow in their anger as they watch their foes celebrate their victory, unaware that they were all being watched from elsewhere.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Many gathered outside of The Peach Dome Stadium, for today was the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament. The excitement was in everyone, all except for 2 individuals.

While they did not make it into the tournament, Wario & Waluigi wanted to ruin it for Mario & Luigi somehow. They were contemplating a plan whilst walking towards the stadium.

"Ok how 'bout this? We send them a cake with sleeping powder in, cause you know, Mario & Luigi like cake," Waluigi started. "Once they eat it, they'll both fall asleep and miss their matches!"

"That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard," Wario pointed out. "Seriously Waluigi, I thought you can come up with something that isn't so juvenile."

As both kept on walking, they debated quietly on what to do when until they noticed a large board. Both brothers stopped to look at pictures of those competing in the tournament today. They then notice a picture of the Mario Brothers.

"Heh! Look at those two chumps. They think they're so great. We're so much better than them."

"Hey! That's us!" Waluigi shouted.

Next to the Mario brothers was a picture of them. The picture was in black in white and had an X and the Wario brothers had frowny faces.

"Grr! Who do they think they are!" Wario growled.

"Oh yeah. We'll see how they like it!" Waluigi pulled out a sharpie marker and drawn doodles on Luigi's eyes. "Take that Mr. Eyeballs!"

"Hey, give me that!" Wario took the sharpie and doodled on photo Mario's eyes. "Crazy Eyeball Man!"

They both laughed at their handiwork until they heard sirens and someone yelling. "Hey! What do you two think you're doing?!"

"Runaway!" Waluigi shouted as he and Wario made a run for it as two Buckethead security guards chased them.

The brothers ran up to the main entrance of the Peach Dome. There was one way in the dome, but that was blocked by ticket collectors. This forced the pair to escape around the stadium. Wario went to the right while Waluigi went the opposite before realizing his brother wasn't with him.

"Wait for me!" The purple man shouted towards his companion.  
The Wario bros were chased throughout the exterior of the stadium. They increased speed as more security guards entered the chase. The chase soon brought the pair to a dark hallway. Once they were paused for a brief moment, Waluigi noticed a door.

"Wario! In here!"

Without hesitation, they both ran into the room, only to find it floorless and fell to the bottom. A security guard poked his head and looked around before closing the door and joining his co-workers in the chase.

Wario and Waluigi were both getting their bearings. They both were under a small spotlight in the darkroom.

"What's this dump?" Wario wondered he and Waluigi looked around.  
They then heard a growl and noticed a silhouette near what appeared to be tiny screens that showed areas in the Peach Dome. As the silhouette got up from a chair and moved towards them away from the shadows

"Bowser!?" They shouted simultaneously when they came face to face with the infamous Koopa King.

"Hello Wario, Waluigi," Bowser greeted.

"Hey, Bowser...You're still not mad about that time we accidentally gave you that black eye?" Wario brought up, remembering the incident several months back on the golf course.

"As mad as I'm still am at that incident, that is why I'm not here. Like you two, I'm not allowed to compete in this tournament. But perhaps if we work together, we can all get our revenge," Bowser explained.

"How?" both brothers asked.

"Take a look for yourself."

The lights then turned on and the brothers saw what appears to be tons of training equipment.

"But to succeed we need one thing more important than skill," Bowser as he walked to a corner.

"He walks funny," Waluigi quietly commented.

"Oh shut up before you get us in trouble," Wario whispered.

"Power!" Bowser cut in.

Wario and Waluigi appear to be confused by his statement.

"Observe,"

Bowser pulled a switch, which turned on some sort of machine. Out of it came a series of tennis balls. The Wario Brothers both watch in awe as Bowser flawlessly hit each ball into a net, not missing one shot.

"As you can see, I have the power. While you two have some work to do," Bowser said before pulling a switch.

Wario and Waluigi were suddenly picked up by large claws. Wario was placed on a treadmill with a huge mechanical Chain Chomp, while Waluigi was put on a flexing table.

Their training has begun.

As the brothers were training, Bowser observed the tennis tournaments. Hours passed by the time the Wario brothers completed their training. Bowser watched Waluigi flawlessly hit the tennis balls on the net, even better than a Bowser's. Waluigi then knocked down the net with his final hit. Both Wario bros jump in their accomplishments.

"Congratulations Wario & Waluigi. You are ready"

"So what's the plan now?" Wario asked.

"As expected, the Mario brothers made it to the finals. We will strike them then. But first, we need to make sure the other finalist team is out of the way first."

"Who's the other team?"

"Yoshi & Donkey Kong. Can you two manage to make sure they don't make it to the match?"

"You can count on us!" Waluigi said.

"Good. We only have less than an hour before the final match. I'll go prepare for my part."

"Say, Bowser, what if this doesn't work?" Wario asked.

"Then we go to Plan B." Bowser gestured towards a Bob-Bomb launcher.

The Wario Bros smiled mischievously.

* * *

Yoshi and Donkey Kong were in the locker rooms preparing for their match against the Mario Brothers. As they were getting ready, a Toad came into the locker room holding a tray that had some sort of pastry.

"Yoshi, Donkey Kong. This came in for you," the toad said as he dropped off the cake and left the room.

Yoshi and DK saw what appears to be two small slices of banana cake. The cake also had a note that read, "For Good Luck."

After examining the cake, they both determine that they were safe to eat. They ate them and found no traces of foul-tasting. However soon after they ate the cake, they both felt suddenly drowsy and sleepy. Before they knew it, they fell on the ground and entered into a deep sleep.

Wario and Waluigi, having watched the process from outside, then entered the locker room.

"See Wario, I told you that cake thing wasn't a bad idea!" Waluigi gloated.

"Shut up and help me hide them before someone comes in here," Wario said.

The pair dragged Yoshi and DK and stuffed them into a supply closet. Once they got the deed done, Waluigi then pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Eggplant to Big Shell. Eggplant to Big Shell. Over."

"What's your status? Over," Bowser asks from the other line.

"We have succeeded in Phase 1 of our plan. Over."

"Excellent job. Now we proceed with Phase 2. Oh! And don't call me Big Shell. Over." Bowser said before he hanged up.

"Hey Waluigi, shouldn't we lock the door?" Wario asked as he gestured to the closet where the sleeping players are.

"Don't worry. By the time they'll wake up, our plan for vengeance will be done!" Waluigi said.

* * *

In the Peach Dome, the time for the finals has arrived. The stadium is filled with loud cheers. Princess Peach and Toadsworth were stood on a lone podium about to announce the final game.

"Time for the finals!" Toadsworth said through the speakers. He looked over to Peach and she gave the old toad a nod. "Mario & Luigi versus Yoshi & Donkey Kong!"

Mario and Luigi made their appearance and everyone cheered as they did, but when Yoshi and DK's time came everyone shouted in shock as instead of seeing the dinosaur and ape, they were greeted with Wario and Waluigi with the screen behind them switching to Bowser.

"What's going on?" Peach muttered in confusion.

"Look! Up in the sky!" someone in the audience yelled.

The spotlights pointed to the sky as they saw Bowser in an air-powered hot air balloon (with a Bowser shaped balloon head). The Wario Bros gloated at their appearance, but they got a different reception from the audience.

"Booooo!"

"Get Outta Here!"

Wario and Waluigi were slightly shocked at the audience booing at them. Even the roar of screen Bowser didn't quiet things down.

Waluigi looked to his brother. "Plan B?"

"Plan B," Wario replied.

The brothers ditched their tennis rackets and got the Bob-Bomb launcher. Wario took a seat in it as Waluigi help him aim at the Mario Brothers.

"Ready...Aim...FIRE!"

Wario fires several bombs at the opposite side of the stadium. The sight of Bob-Bombs caused the audience to panic and started to flee the stadium. However, to the Wario bros and Bowser's surprise, Mario and Luigi used their rackets to hit the bombs as they were tennis balls. They manage to hit some towards the Wario bros side, blowing them off the platform and onto the court below.

Other tennis players from earlier matches also jumped in to help the Mario's as the Wario's continued firing Bob-Bombs. From his balloon, Bowser grew frustrated and threw several Bob-Bombs as well. When that didn't seem to do much, he then fired a Bullet Bill straight towards Mario.

Mario on the other hand had another idea. With one swift swing, he hit the Bullet Bill and it went straight for the Wario brothers, knocking them off the launcher and leaving a crater in the court. After falling on the ground, the launcher malfunctions and aimed a Bob-Bomb for Bowser's Balloon.

The bomb exploded, and Bowser's balloon to begin losing altitude. Bowser started to panic as his ballon descends. The bottom covers of Bowser's platform came off, revealing more Bob-Bombs.

"Oh no!" Peach, who remained at the dome despite Toadsworth's protests, gasped in horror as she watches the balloon heading straight for the Wario bros.

Mario and Luigi, along with some tennis players, also watched helplessly from the higher platform.

"This looks bad," Luigi commented.

The Wario bros screamed as they saw the balloon descend towards them. They then attempted to run away from the Bob-Bomb stored balloon. Bowser was also desperately tried to get in up in the air again. However, despite their efforts, the balloon crashed, causing a huge explosion.

Thankfully, Peach, Toadsworth, both Mario bros, and the other tennis players were about safe distances from the explosion.

Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser, on the other hand, weren't as lucky. The bombs didn't kill them, but they were covered in burns & bruises. They stood as they let the pain and burns settle in until a small piece of rubble fell on their heads causing them to collapse on the ground. As they lied there thinking of the consequences that would be coming their way, Mario could only shake his head in disappointment.

"Mama Mia..."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Wario & Waluigi are brothers in this.
> 
> *Also, I doubt both of them were going to the match just to watch it. Knowing them they probably just tried to ruin it for the Mario bros. (though it probably wasn't as extreme as it was in the intro).
> 
> *The Mario wiki had stated that the guards that chased them were called Buckethead Police.
> 
> *Bowser probably had intentions to ruin the match also. He was most likely not allowed to participate (for obvious reasons) and decided to add the Wario Bros, at the last moment.
> 
> *I also gave a reason why Yoshi & DK were absent. Don't worry, they're fine.
> 
> *Power Tennis takes place after Wario & Waluigi's misadventure in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, (since PT did came out a year after TT).
> 
> Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
